Les Vices de la Famille Blackburn
by Banana Kisses
Summary: "Ses parents s'étaient mariés aussi, après tout, et cela n'avait pas semblé de faire naître beacoup d'affection entre eux. Et puis, quelle importance peut-on accorder à une épouse, dans ce monde où les maîtresses étaient aussi nombreuses que les servantes et la monogamie aussi rare qu'une éclipse?" L'histoire du roi et de la reine lunaire; French version of Blood Of My Blood.
1. Prologue

Avec la brise calme, le prince frissonna. Le vent dansa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Cette brise était constante ce jour-là; un léger courant d'air fut propagéé à travers Artemisia par des petits ventilateurs enfouis sous le sol à plusieurs endroits. La rue principale était bien occupée, avec ces jolies dames et beaux seigneurs se traînant de fête à fête, en recherche de leur prochain plaisir. James avait invité Marrok pour un petit verre, ou deux, ou cinq—tout en cachette, car James voulait bien célébrer l'anniversaire tardé du prince héritier, sans qu'ils soient retenus par leurs titres. Marrok a eut dix-neuf ans il y a trois semaines, mais il aurait dû garantir qu'il serait de nouveau traîné hors des conforts du majestueux palais.

Ainsi, Marrok, tout en grognant, fut le chemin de la maison; tout seul, sans escorte, rien qu'avec la Terre qui brillait au-dessus de sa tête, loin du verre de la dôme. James fut déjà ivre et une jeune femme lui avait gentiment offert un lit douillet chez elle. Le prince prit alors la décision de rentrer. En quittant le bar, Marrok se sentait un peu faible, avec un léger bourdonnement dans la tête, mais à part de joues rouges, il paru tout à fait sobre. De toute façon, il avait son magnétisme, lui donnant la peau sombre et cheveux noirs, pour cacher toute évidence d'alcool.

Marrok lâcha un soupir. Il voulait ce rendre ivre. À cette heure là, ses parents auront du remarquer son absence. Il recevait une bonne claque à son retour. En fronçant les sourcils, il fourra ses mains dans ses poches. Ce soir, pour se donner une pause agréable des habits extravagants de la cour, il porta une simple tunique et des pantalons noirs—bien que son magnétisme d'aristocrate empêcha l'air d'un pauvre paysan. James avait négligé de lui dire qu'ils iraient à la _Clair de Lune_ , un club bien chic construit par les nobles pour les nobles. Marrok avait gémi; James aurait pu l'avertir pour qu'il s'habille un peu.

Il frissonna de nouveau. En marchant de plus en plus loin, les rues se rétrécirent et devinèrent obscures et indignes de confiance. Le prince qu'en prenant ce chemin, il s'éloignait du palais, mais son détour était intentionnel—il voulait éviter la foule bruyante et la folie du centre-ville. Il trouva que le calme lui retournait, avec la tranquillité des petites rues silencieuses.

Avec un doux murmure, cette tranquillité fut détruite.

Marrok tourna la tête. Le magnétisme d'un étranger se poussa dans ses pensées, prenant presque tout contrôle de son esprit. Il entendit des pieds s'approcher tranquillement. Une main délicate monta sur son épaule, et il se retourna, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

—Que voulez vous de moi? Marrok demanda, ses yeux balayant l'obscurité en recherche de l'étranger.

Quelques petits pas, puis, silence. Après quelques instants de ceci, il sourit et se croisa les bras.

—Je sais bien que vous êtes ici. Est-ce cela votre intention, de me déranger?

Grâce à la lumière, Marrok pouvait voir une femme, plantée à deux mètres de lui, comme une statuette dans l'obscurité. Son sourire était identique à celui du prince.

—Quels gros mots pour un tel maigrichon, songea-t-elle.

Marrok avala son mépris avec un petit rire. Ceci fut une routine pour lui: feignant de ne pas être insulté. Le roi en avait fait une routine, de remarquer le manque de taille chez son fils. Il parla comme ceci réduisait sa valeur en tant qu'homme. Marrok accepta ces niaiseries de son père, mais venu des lèvres de cette femme, il trouva que ces mots lui donnaient une telle fureur. Dans le fond de son esprit, parmi la colère et l'alcool, il se demanda s'il avait laissé tomber son magnétisme.

 _Oh, arrête de te narguer. Vraiment, ça ne fait rien si cette petite fille te trouve maigrichon—_

Son cœur sauta d'un battement. Cette pensée ne lui appartenait pas, il en était sur. La femme lui approche d'un pas. Elle a planté ces mots crachats dans sa tête, la petite vilaine.

—Qui êtes-vous?! Il demanda.

Pendant que la vilaine ricana comme une coquine, Marrok glissa sa main vers sa poche arrière, où un petit pistolet fut prêt à tirer. Le prince n'était pas aussi bête qu'il sortirait sans aucun moyen de défense, au cas où son magnétisme est rendu inutile. Marrok fronça les sourcils. Il avait toute capacité à réduire cette coquine à un bouilli sanglant sur la rue, mais quelque chose garda son bras fixé à ses côtés—

Sa main figea.

La coquine sourit de plus belle et se rapprocha encore. Il y avait moins un mètre entre les deux et Marrok pouvait sentir une trace de son parfum, quelque chose de sucré et tropical...il remarqua aussi qu'elle n'était pas une femme, mais une fille d'environ seize ans. Il serra ses dents, souhaitant pour son propre contrôle. Le pistolet moula parfaitement dans sa main. Il retira son bras devant lui lorsque le magazine fut chargé.

—Je vais tirer, Marrok souffla.

 _La Laide_ , la petite voix chuchota. _Je suis La Laide._

Elle força les doigts du prince pour qu'il lâche le pistolet; l'arme tomba au sol, laissant le prince sans défense. Marrok, stupéfait, leva les yeux vers elle avec un regard vitreux. _Est-ce ceci une sorte de blague cruelle?_

—Maintenant que je me suis présentée...

La jeune étrangère tira un couteau de la pochette attachée sur ses hanches. Elle ajouta:

—Qui êtes- _vous_ , Mon Cher? Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici auparavant. J'adore rencontrer des nouveaux amis.

Elle pencha la tête.

—Mon petit nouveau.

Marrok avala la salive dans sa gorge. Son corps s'écria avec le désir de ramasser le pistolet jeté à terre. Comme ça, il pourrait tirer une ronde de balles dans le cerveau ce cette fille. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne _pouvait pas_ mourir.

Car si cette femme était vraiment La Laide, Marrok savait bien qu'il ne rentrera pas vivant au palais. Il trembla, ses yeux fixés sur ses chaussures, tout pour éviter le regard de La Laide.

Cette fille était la meurtrière la plus lugubre de toute la Lune. On dit qu'au moins quarante décès ont été tracés directement à elle; chaque cadavre qu'elle laissa traîner fut marqué d'un 'J' dans la peau d'une cheville. Pendant cinq ans maintenant, depuis la découverte de sa première victime, La Laide a su s'évader de la capture. Elle était une menace à travers Artemisia; même les nobles les plus puissants ont prit l'habitude de verrouiller leurs portes la nuit. Au palais, après chaque retrouvaille d'une victime, Marrok observa la ville scintillante par sa fenêtre. Il se demanda si elle voulait le tuer dans son sommeil. Elle avait une préférence pour les jeunes hommes, un fait que les rapports de décès ont rapidement commencé à montrer, et Marrok pourrait imaginer que le prince héritier serait un beau trophée pour La Laide.

Mais maintenant, vêtu comme un paysan, sans escorte, elle n'avait une manière de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Non, il a dû juste étre une trouvaille inconséquente, une petite distraction en quête de victimes plus impressionnants.

Elle manipula son énergie encore une fois. Elle lui força de la regarder à tout plein, avec chaque pas qu'elle prit dans la lueur terrienne. La Laide était ravissante, contrairement à son petit nom—ses cheveux châtains tombaient à ses hanches et Marrok ressentait sa frayeur s'inondant dans ses beaux yeux, noirs comme le charbon. Sa peau paraissait douce et soupple. Tout ceci lui remplissait d'un désir narguant; il ignora si ce sentiment lui appartenait ou si La Laide voulait s'amuser un peu avec son jouet avant de lui trancher la gorge.

Elle lui souri.

—Vous n'avez pas encore répondu à ma question, Mon Nouveau.

Marrok sentit un cri se déchirer de sa gorge, mais il a été vite rendu ému lorsque La Laide lui saisi dans un baiser aggressif et violent. Elle enfonça sa langue dans la bouche du prince, comme si elle voulait le dévorer. Marrok se recula; soudainement, il atterrissa sur le sol pendant qu'elle s'installa sur ses hanches. En faisant ceci, elle empêcha efficacement son évasion, et avec un gémissement de plaisir, elle mordit la lèvre du prince et passa ses mains à travers de ses cheveux enflammés.

— _Quel est votre nom?_ La Laide grogna dans son oreille.

Il réussit à haleter, essayant en vain de repousser le visage de la meurtrière.

—Mon nom est Marrok Blackburn!"

Les yeux de La Laide se sont élargis avec surprise, puis ce qui semblait comme reconnaissance. Ceci fut rapidement remplacé par un ricanement moqueur. Elle se leva et avec une grâce exceptionnelle, elle descendit dans une révérence, une main en l'air; elle bottela le tissu de sa robe imaginaire.

—Votre Altesse, roucoula-elle.

Marrok rougit. Au son de la voix veloutée de cette fille, une chaleur douloureuse remplissa son ventre.

—Croyez moi, c'est un tel _honneur_ de faire votre connaisance, elle continua.

Avec un grand effort, Marrok a réussit à se tenir debout sur ses jambes tremblantes. Sa peur lui hurla de courir, mais il demeura enraciné sur place par le magnétisme de La Laide. Le prince était doué dans l'art de la manipulation, bien sûr; il s'agissait bien d'un rejeton du roi, mais sa capacité à défendre son propre cerveau avait toujours été faible. Maintenant agrippé, sans arme, il allait mourrir par les mains crasseuses de La Laide—ses parents vont devoir produire un nouvel héritier.

Un silence tortueux. La Laide remplaca le couteau dans son étui.

—Vous ne devriez pas quitter le palais tout seul, mon prince. Il pourrait y avoir des meurtriers aux environs.

Au moment même qu'elle lui lâcha, Marrok a finalement laissé échapper un cri de terreur. Il fut arrêté par un chiffon humide qui couvrit son nez et sa bouche. Il se taisa instantanément et le monde se bouscula dans une image vertigineuse sous ses pieds. Dans sa faiblesse, il se coucha sur le pavé lisse, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. La coquine s'échappa vite de sa vue.

Ceci ne fut pas la dernière rencontre entre La Laide et le prince.


	2. Chapitre Premier

—Parmi toutes tes bêtises et sotteries d'enfance, celle-ci doit être votre couronnement!

La reine Aisha, enragée, utilisa le peigne qu'elle tenait en main comme arme douloureux contre les cheveux de son fils. Elle avait l'habitude de faire ceci quand elle sa colère se dirigeait contre le prince; cependant, elle donnait toujours l'excuse qu'une telle tignasse rouge la rendait folle. Marrok a essayé de son mieux pour ne pas s'écrier contre la reine.

Comme prévu, Marrok attendit la fureur de ses parents quand il fut ramené au palais, évanoui, pendu dans les bras d'un garde. Sa mère, d'une personnalité habituellement sereine, devint une lionne enragée, tellement elle avait peur. Son père, pour sa part, a eut l'air d'être déçu, mais en tout temps il avait une lueur espiègle à l'œil. Marrok savait tout de suite que le roi avait fait des _conneries_ pareilles quand il avait son âge.

—Tu as été ordonné de temps et temps à nouveau de ne pas fréquenter le seigneur Abrasaxe, déclara son père.

Marrok baissa les yeux sur ses mains et il sentit ses joues rougir. Ça lui étonnait toujours, quand quelqu'un adressait James par son titre officiel.

—Il est mon ami. Et c'est rare qu'il me demande de quitter le palais. Ceci était une occasion spéciale, Marrok soupira.

Aisha lança le peigne à terre, au grand soulagement du prince. Sa tête commençait à lui faire un mal fou.

—C'est un délinquant! Et, en plus, il est du rang le plus inférieur de sa famille. En avril, Marrok, tu vas avoir vingt ans et nous ne serons pas ici pour toujours; il est grand temps que tu commences à établir des relations avec les dirigeants des Hautes Familles.

—Et pour commencer, son père ajouta, J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

Marrok se pencha en arrière, tout au fond de son fauteuil. «Ah?»

—Madame Cynthia Delacourt voudrait bien que tu épouses Jannali, sa fille unique. Le mariage a été prévu avec un délai de trois mois; nous espérons bientôt avoir une belle princesse pour te garder en ligne.

Le prince ricana à voix basse. Pour un bon bout de temps maintenant, le roi pertupait la cour par sa recherche d'une épouse pour son seul enfant légitime. Chaque famille avait mis

leurs meilleures filles en rang; ils tenaient tous l'espoir de se lier avec la lignée royale. Enfin, le le roi Tybalt a fixé son regard sur Jannali Delacourt, la jeune héritière d'une des familles les plus riches de la Lune. Impopulaire, ennuyante, et d'une beauté irremarquable, le choix de la future princesse ne radoucissait pas la cour furieuse. Marrok croyait que son père l'avait choisie à cause des difficultés financières connues par la famille royale, mais il savait que ni le roi ni la reine auraient admit ses soupçons. Une telle rumeur répandue à travers le pays mettrait une grande brèche dans l'armure de la famille royale.

Le prince n'a jamais rencontré Jannali Delacourt, mais d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, elle avait une personnalité aussi pertinante qu'un tronc d'arbre. On voyait rarement de cette jeune aristocrate elle n'assistait presque jamais aux festivals, galas, fêtes…et elle était toujours silencieuse aux fonctions de la court. Un vrai _feu d'artifice_ , celle-là. Marrok leva ses yeux au roi, tout en forçant un sourire.

—Père, c'est en effet une excellente nouvelle. Une autre chose dont je ne devrai me soucier .

La colère de Aisha disparût comme une plume dans la brise, et elle soupira.

—Oh, mon petit garçon devient un mari! Chéri, dit-elle au roi, je demande que vous me nommez planificatrice-en-tête. Je voudrais bien m'assurer que tout est parfait.

—Cela serait magnifique, Mère. Je vous remercie, déclara Marrok.

Aisha sourit gracieusement. C'était la seule chose dont Marrok respectait à son propos sa passion pour les fêtes et la joie avaient formé une sorte de lien entre mère et fils.

Vite, avec un verre de vin en main, le roi appela à son serviteur pour noter l'ordre avant qu'il ne l'oubliait lui-même. Aisha commença immédiatement à discuter avec enthousiasme au sujet des noces à venir, et Marrok se rétrécis plus loin dans son siège; il ne prenait même pas la peine pour cacher son indifférence.

* * *

La Laide avait une fascination des os.

C'était une fascination bien étrange et elle l'a ressentie toute petite, depuis qu'elle savait de quoi s'agissait un squelette. Ella gardait les restes de poulet au repas du soir et elle tuait les petits animaux qu'elle trouvait dans la ménagerie; leurs squelettes devenaient désormais des beaux petits ajouts à sa collection. Elle aimait les ronger avec ses ongles le long du blanc d'os. L'egratinage que ceci produisait lui avait distrait pour des heures. Ces os étaient comme le bois, mais au lieu d'être pris d'une forêt, ils sont venus du sang et de la chair.

Au fil des ans, les animaux et les restes de poulet sont devenus des humains. Sa proie s'agissait maintenant des gens qui l'agaçaient, qui l'énervaient, qui la faisaient rire. Elle avait commit son premier meurtre à onze ans et depuis ce jour-là, elle recueillait des ossements humains à la place de ceux de ses animaux de compagnie. Elle prenait, à chaque victime, un morceau de la colonne vertébrale. Celles-ci furent ensuite ajoutées à une chaîne, toujours enlacée autour de son cou. Elle trouvait que son collier accentua la pente gracieuse de sa clavicule. Quand elle le portait, elle se sentait jolie. Ravissante. Elle ne l'enleva jamais; il fut porté désormais sous son magnétisme permanent de fille invisible, de princesse en plâtre.

Toutes ses victimes, dès qu'ils l'entendaient s'approcher, furent figées par la peur au son de ses talons contre le pavé et le cliquetis de son collier humain.

Ce fut une année après avoir remporté sa première victime, ainsi qu'avoir commencé le bricolage de son collier, qu'elle fixa sa vue auprès d'une cible bien plus large. L'arrière-plan était parfait : le soir s'est installé autour de la propriété des Delacourts, et elle se tenait à l'extérieur, silencieuse et immobile, dans l'obscurité. Elle savait que le seigneur Delacourt avait une routine comme une horloge, et qu'il

serait seul dans la salle de séjour à ce moment précis. Elle se prometta que ce serait l'assasinat parfait, dont elle à rêvé depuis si longtemps, sanglant et amusant comme tout bientôt elle serait en mesure d'orner son collier d'avantage. En pensant de ceci, ses doigts sont venus à la chaîne et elle gratta les croûtes restantes de sang éclaboussées sur son plus nouveau charme.

 _Je devrais peut-être devenir bijoutière,_ se disait-elle.

Comme une souris, elle se glissa furtivement autour des parois d'en arrière, la route parfaitement tracée

dans sa tête. Il n'y avait pas des caméras de sécurité autour du manoir, mais il devait y avoir des petits microphones cachés dans les murs, qui écoutaient à tout bruit.

Elle se faufila silencieusement à travers de la porte de la cave l'odeur du vin, arrangé en bouteilles par les centaines du long de la pièce, lui tournaient la tête et sa gorge l'en pria de lui donner juste une goutte du liquide rouge. L'intérieur du manoir avait l'air bien moins compliqué que l'extérieur menaçant et elle se trouva à la porte de la salle de séjour sans grande difficulté, calme et inaperçue. Ce manoir s'agissait, de toute façon, de sa maison d'enfance.

La porte grinça en la fouillant ouverte, et d'où il s'est assit sur son divan, Samson Delacourt la regarda avec des grands yeux aussitôt qu'elle entra dans la pièce. Il ne l'a sûrement pas reconnue à travers le magnétisme. Elle sourit et ferma la porte.

—Qui êtes-vous? Il demanda, son ton aggressif et surpris.

Elle laissa échapper un rire, et ses gloussements effrayaient d'avantage le vieux seigneur. Elle s'approcha lentement, certaine que personne ne la dérangera.

—Que faites-vous ici? Il écria, furieux maintenant. Que voulez-vous de moi?!

La voix de l'homme a été coupé avec un gargouillis lorsqu'elle leva son bras et plongea un poignard ornée d'une lame cruelle dans son dos. Le sang coula en abondance de la blessure et entacha le plancher de verre avec un teint rouge. Elle laissa échapper un rire coquin à la vue du corps immobile de Samson. Elle le laissa tomber à terre et elle souria de plus belle au son atroce des craquements d'os, de chair morte.

Son cœur a été arrêté, son souffle coupé, sa vie effectivement terminée.

Elle cacha une main dans ses manches et sortit, avec l'autre, un petit couteau de régolithe elle était prête à couper.

 _Slash, slash._ La chemise de l'homme fut déchirée en petits bouts de soie qui tombèrent vers le plancher. Elle le tenait par son torse musclé, creusant le poignard au sud d'où elle l'a poignardé. Tout en chantonnant, elle écartait la peau et la chair, de suite en suite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le blanc de la colonne vertébrale. Elle ignora les éclats de sang collant ce n'était qu'un soucis insignificant en face de sa récompense. Son sourire s'élargit quand elle sorta du cadavre un joli morceau d'os, rond et luisant, des petits bouts de muscle encore attachés.

Ses yeux brillaient. _Il ne faut jamais partir sans prix._

* * *

À la grande surprise de Marrok, le roi et la reine avaient arrangé pour leur fils des petites sorties de loisir avec Jannali Delacourt, afin qu'il puisse apprendre à connaître sa fiancée avant le mariage. Et dans un sens, Marrok était heureux; aucune de ces rumeurs l'auraient préparé à tolérer la monotonie ridicule de Mademoiselle Jannali Delacourt. Ce matin-là, il avait valsé dans salle du trône avec l'intention de passer la journée avec James, mais à la place, il rencontra le sourire rayonant de Madame Cynthia. Elle se tenait en face de ses souverains, qui s'avaient drapé sur leurs trônes. La jeune femme—Jannali, il supposa—se tenait debout, côte à côte de sa mère, avec son nez dans un livre.

Marrok déglutit et se composa immédiatement. Le sourire de Cynthia s'élargit et elle le salua. Jannali, par contre, resta debout, sans décoller ses yeux du volume dans ses mains. Cynthia se racla la gorge. Jannali leva les yeux et tourna la page. Ses yeux enflammés, Cynthia couda discrètement les côtes de sa fille.

—Mes excuses, Votre Altesse, Jannali déclara, tout en claquant son livre fermé. Elle le tenait sagement devant elle en plongeant dans une révérence identique à celle de sa mère.

Un frisson parcourût les os du prince—l'action portait un air condescendant, et ça se sentait bien trop familier. Il agita rapidement le sentiment de déconfort et la salua à son tour.

—Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle.

Jannali lui tendit une main et une rougeur douce teinta ses joues pâles. Elle avait l'air d'avoir été plongée dans une cuve de peinture blanche; ses cheveux argentées, étaient délicatement tressés jusqu'à

ses hanches et sa robe était d'une soie pure, comme celle d'une araignée, et incrustée de cristaux. Ses yeux violets étaient garnis de cils fumantes. Marrok embrassa doucement sa main, sans briser le moindre contact visuel.

—Pas aussi ravi que moi, Altesse, Jannali soupira.

Elle retira sa main, et seulement lorsque leur peau ne se touchait plus Marrok réalisa qu'il la tenait davantage.

Heureux que les deux se sont rencontrés, Tybalt et Aisha donnèrent à Madame Delacourt

une tournée des jardins privés. Marrok et Jannali suivèrent à une bonne distance derrière eux. La fille ne disait rien à la place, elle regardait autour d'elle, ennuyée, avec son livre serré contre sa poitrine. Marrok la regarda périodiquement, ne voulant pas être le seul à commencer la conversation. L'idée qu'il devrait passer le restant de sa vie avec elle lui faisait de la peine. Il n'avait aucun désir d'être marié à une muette.

—Vous êtes terriblement calme, dit la reine Aisha, son bras enlacé avec celui de son mari. Que lisiez-vous, Chère ?

Jannali fixa ses pieds avant de monter son regard vers la reine. Marrok ne savait pas s'il s'agissait uniqument de son imagination, mais elle semblait être presque irritée à cette perturbation. Ce

regard de froideur venu de Jannali irrita le prince; il n'appréciait pas un tel traitement de sa mère.

—Pardonnez-moi, Votre Majesté. Elle plongea la tête. Vous devez vous tromper, car ceci est un carnet de notes—j'ai horreur de la lecture.

—Oh? Des notes sur quoi ?

—Et comment ça se fait que vous le lisiez, là-bas ? Marrok interrompît, assez impoliement.

Jannali sourit pour la première fois ce jour-là. Elle ouvra le carnet à une page aléatoire et la leva pour qu'ils puissent le voir. Les formules compliquées qui étaient griffonées sur le papier donnaient mal à la tête au prince énervé.

—J'aime bien croire que j'ai un talent d'une sorte dans les sciences. Mon tuteur s'attend à que fasse bien sur mon prochain examen je ne voudrait pas le décevoir.

—Son père, qu'il repose en paix, serait très fier d'elle, ajouta Cynthia. Elle venit marcher à côté de la reine. Le seigneur Delacourt adorait la chimie dans sa jeunesse.

Jannali envoya un regard gelant dans la direction de sa mère. Cynthia resta inconsciente, parlant plus à

Aisha maintenant qu'aux jeunes fiancés. Marrok observa Jannali avec un petit sourire. Elle ferma son livre et reprit son regard vide il ne pouvait s'arrêter à trouver sa colère comique. De toute façon, il ne comprenait pas tout à fait sa réaction; le seigneur Delacourt a été assassiné il y a plus de trois ans.

Surement son décès ne devrait plus la déranger.

—Elle semble t'énerver, Marrok plaisanta : une vaine tentative pour briser la tension.

Jannali haussa les épaules, évitant toujours son regard.

—Que comptez-vous faire avec les sciences?

Finallement, ses yeux rencontrèrent de nouveaux les siens.

—Je ne prévois pas faire quoi que ce soit. C'est juste un passe-temps. Elle tena la tête haute

et réduit ses yeux. Mon avenir vient de prendre un virage brusque.

Le prince voulait rouler ses yeux, mais il souria à la place et tena ses mains derrière son dos.

 _La mienne aussi, Chère. La mienne aussi._


End file.
